


the way it goes

by sugarflower



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, au where campbell doesnt fuck things up, tw marijuana use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarflower/pseuds/sugarflower
Summary: sam has never smoked weed before, but luckily grizz is there to show him how





	the way it goes

**Author's Note:**

> just a fair warning its almost 3am, i'm falling asleep as i type this,and i definitely didn't proof read this fic at all so if there's a typo i'll fix it tomorrow

first things first, sam has never gotten high before. let’s get that out of the way right now. 

growing up he was always striving to never be the problem child, to keep any acting up to a minimum but campbell was, well, campbell. his parents had enough on their plate. he saw it, and he felt it - the strain it put on their family. campbell wasn’t just unruly, he was his own type of defiant and they didn’t really know how to cope with it. 

they weren’t really equipped to handle it, either. so instead of doing things like getting high, and sneaking out he resigned himself to getting drunk at parties he knew he could get away with. 

but somehow he’d found himself sitting on grizz’s bed watching the only boy he’d ever let himself like pack a bowl. it was the closest he’d ever been to a record scratch freeze frame moment. if this were some cheesy coming of age movie, he’d break the fourth wall and sign ‘you’re probably wondering how i got here’. just the thought of it made him involuntarily smile. 

“what?” grizz tapped his knee to get his attention with a smile mirroring his own. he noticed that was a constant. whenever he smiled, grizz smiled too. 

suddenly sams cheeks got hot, and instead of explaining his long winded train of thought he spoke while he signed, “it’s nothing, i was just thinking about how cute you are.” it wasn’t entirely untrue, he was always thinking about how cute grizz was. 

“shut up.” his smile growing exponentially betrayed his words as he went back to finishing off the bowl in his hand. it was a pipe, dark stained glass with little ridges on the sides. part of sam thinks this probably would have been easier if grizz had just rolled a joint. but then again, what does he know? “ok, we’re ready to go.” 

he made a point to always make sure sam was looking at him first before he spoke or before he signed. nowadays he was getting pretty good at doing both in tandem. it seemed dumb, like he was happy with the bare minimum but grizz actually learning sign language, actually taking time to put in the effort to learn his language - it meant a lot. and not everyone does it. becca was the first, actually, outside of anyone that was related to him. and she was mostly the last. until grizz. 

grizz handed sam the pipe and his confusion grew tenfold. “how do i do this? do i just…” he trailed off, not finish his sentence because honestly he didn’t really know where to begin. sam had absolutely no idea what the fuck he was doing. 

“have you never used a pipe before?” the curiosity on grizz’s face coupled with the small small smirk he was sporting almost made up for the fact that sam was about to embarrass himself in front of the cutest boy he’d ever met. 

the foreign object felt so heavy in his hand, and he couldn’t believe he was about to admit this but. here he was. “i’ve actually never smoked before.”

grizz went from curiosity to incredulous in a matter of seconds before settling on excitement. it was hard for sam to be nervous around grizz (about stuff like this, at least) and really if he had to get high with someone for the first time he’s glad that it’s him. there’s no one else he’s more comfortable with. 

“oh man. okay, i’ll light it for you, all right?” he scooched a little closer, theirs knees now pressing against each other. sam didn’t know if he’d ever get used to that. the little things, the physical affection. “put your finger here,” he placed his hand over sam’s and moved his finger over the hole on side, “and when i tell you to, inhale. okay?” 

sam nodded, but that didn’t mean he actually understood. he was more focused on the way grizz’s hand felt against his own. but he did what he was told, he kept his finger over the little hole and pressed the end of the pipe against his lips. carefully, grizz lit the weed in the other end and nodded so sam knew to breathe in and after a few seconds grizz moved his finger for him. 

he knew he was doing it right because of the burning sensation at the back of his throat and before it was a little too overwhelming grizz pulled the pipe away and watched with expectant eyes as sam blew the smoke out with a nice robust cough. 

grizz laughed. sam thought he was dying. 

“are you laughing at me?” he couldn’t really talk as he signed, mostly due to the fact that he thought his lungs were going to stop working but it seems like grizz understood what he said well enough because he had a bottle of water open and ready. 

the water helped, kind of, at least now sam felt like he could breathe again, “why does anyond o this?” he coughed again, but it was smaller this time and his lungs had calmed down only slightly. “does it always hurt that much?” 

grizz shook his head, still smiling. he almost looked proud that he was the one to finally corrupt him. “it doesn’t always hurt that much, but just wait. you’ll understand.” 

now it was his turn, and he somehow made smoking weed look graceful. with the pipe pressed to his lips he lit the weed again and took a long slow drag. instead of coughing, like sam, he inhaled and held it for a second before tilting his head up slightly and breathing the smoke out like it was as easy as breathing. 

sam was paying more attention to the curve of his jawline, to the vein on his neck that protruded just slightly as grizz inhaled. he had more important things to worry about than learning how to smoke weed. besides, he was kind of just trying to give grizz an excuse to move his hands for him again. 

grizz took another, quicker hit before passing the pipe back to sam who now felt like he at least kind of knew what to expect. 

he tried to mimic what grizz had done, lighting it himself this time and inhaling more slowly before releasing his finger from the side. it still burnt, but not as much and he was able to restrain himself from coughing right away. instead, he pushed the smoke out slowly. 

“that’s my boy.” grizz didn’t sign it, no, he said it almost like he didn’t think sam was paying attention. but sam had been reading lips a lot longer than grizz had been trying to speak discreetly. he caught the movement of his lips, just enough to understand what was said and butterflies swirled in his stomach. he could get used to this smoking weed thing. 

when he was ready, sam felt brave enough to take another hit, just as slowly as he had the last one. he doesn’t know if it actually helps, or makes a difference but right now that’s what he was choosing to believe. 

this time, when he exhaled, he could start to feel it. the slight buzz of intoxication vibrating against his skin. 

“i think i feel it.” was he talking slow? for some reason he felt like maybe he was talking slow, like the words took more effort to push out. and now he was more aware than ever that their knees were touching. the pressure and warmth of grizz’s knee against his own kept him grounded. 

“you’re more of a lightweight than i thought.” he can tell grizz is teasing by the expression on his face, and he almost drops the pipe in his hand trying to sign back in his defense but grizz promptly saves it from his grasp. 

“when you’re ready i’ll show you how to shotgun.” that definitely sounded a little bit more ominous than sam was expecting, or he assumed grizz was intending. but with his last two successful hits he was riding high on a small amount of confidence. that, and he wanted to feel more like he did right now. weightless. like he could float if he really set his mind to it. “i think i’m as ready as i’ll ever be.” 

sam smiled a lazy smile and reached for the pipe again but grizz had it just out of his reach, “i’ll take a hit first, okay? It’s easier if i just show you.” 

he doesn’t know what he was expecting, really, but it definitely wasn’t what grizz did next. he took another hit, as promised but instead of inhaling and exhaling right away he moved closer to sam, so close that their lips were almost touching. he used his free hand to part sams lips slightly before blowing smoke almost directly into his mouth. 

almost on instinct, sam inhaled with his eyes locked on grizz. the electricity was so palpable he could almost feel it. his entire body kind of felt like it was on fire and he didn’t know whether he should attribute that to the high that was slowly taking over his brain or the fact that grizz was so close to him. even after he pushed the smoke out of his lungs grizz stayed there for a second, thumb resting on sams bottom lip. 

for a moment everything moved in slow motion. griss bridged the gap between them, abandoning the pipe on the nightstand so he could bring his other hand up to rest at the nape of sams neck. 

he would absolutely never get over this feeling. the way grizz’s lips were soft and gentle, the way their bodies seemed to meld into one another. and this time it was different. he was almost positive that was due to the weed now thoroughly working its way through his system. 

not only were grizz’s lips soft but it was like he could really feel them for the first time and the buzz in his veins was making every touch, every point at which skin was making contact feel like it was amplified times ten.

he felt like he was falling - but in the good way. 

when they finally came up for air, sam rested his forehead against the others and spoke so softly he was worried grizz might not be able to hear him. but then again he couldn’t even hear himself. 

“i think we should definitely try that again.”


End file.
